1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular stations. More specifically, the invention is a lightweight portable privacy screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, numerous screens for increasing privacy or separating a user from a larger, more public area have been devised. Some of the most significant advances have involved screens having multiple free-standing sections. However, none of the references herein described presents a portable screen, which allows a user to set up a complete dressing station at almost any location. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,219, issued to Donovan, discloses a portable display apparatus comprised of a plurality of rectangular skeletal frames. Each rectangular skeletal frame includes a horizontal hinge, adapted to enable the frame to fold vertically. Each rectangular skeletal frame is identical to all of the other rectangular skeletal frames, and each of the vertical members is identical to all of the other vertical members. Each of the vertical members has a connector portion and a track portion. The rectangular skeletal frames are adapted to be bolted to other rectangular skeletal frames in either a fixed or pivotal relationship at the connector portions of the vertical members.
Each of the rectangular skeletal frames is also adapted to be hingedly connected to the other rectangular skeletal frames. The track portions are adapted to receive a display panel within the track portions. The track portions are positioned so that the connector portions do not interfere with the track portions or display panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,609, issued to Arico, discusses a freestanding knockdown exhibit display system having a plurality of structural panels hingedly connected in side-by-side relationship by flexible hinge members to form a pair of panel sections. A recessed portion on the front surface and along the bottom peripheral edge of each structural panel of one panel section is provided for releasably engaging the rear surfaces of corresponding structural panels in the other panel section so that the engaged panels are releasably secured together by VELCRO-like material provided therebetween. The front surfaces of each structural panel, and any decorative overlays connected thereto, are substantially flush from the upper panel section to the lower panel section. A VELCRO fastening material is utilized on the flexible hinge members and in association with the recessed portion so that no tools, hardware or supporting structure is required to erect or knock down the display system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,465, issued to Del Castillo Von Haaucke, presents a modular privacy screen having one or more panels and vertical consolidating or joining members mated to the panels by side openings or slots on the panels extending outwardly and downwardly and engaging upwardly and outwardly support surfaces on the consolidating or joining members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,152, issued to Laurent, discloses a portable, foldable beach screen for providing privacy and protection from wind and blowing sand for a reclining individual. The screen is constructed from a single panel and is foldable into a compact and easily carried configuration. The screen may include a reflective material on one or both major surfaces and can carry advertising messages or other printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,473, issued to Evensen, shows a portable partition system having a pair of panel components which are adapted to assume either an operative or inoperative mode. First segments of the peripheral edges of the panel components are provided with a first attaching element, and second segments thereof are provided with a compatible second attaching element whereby, when the first attaching element of one panel component and the compatible second attaching element of the other panel component are pushed together, the panel components are interconnected in an operative mode and can be adjusted to any selective relative angular position. The interconnected panel components can be disconnected from one another upon a predetermined pulling force being exerted on one of the components. The disconnected components, when in operative mode, are adapted to assume a stacked face to face relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,507, issued to Sparks, presents a portable beach cache having a plurality of fabric panels and rigid support members arranged in a picture frame configuration for sheltering the user from wind and wind-blown debris, such as sand. A handle is provided to simplify carrying, and a hook and loop strap secures the portable beach cache in its storage position. The portable beach cache is compact when folded and light enough to be easily carried by hand. A second embodiment is disclosed wherein the portable beach cache has a single screen panel and a plurality of rigid vertical support members and elongate rods. The screen is attached between two of the vertical support members in the fashion of a tennis net. The vertical support members have pointed ends which are driven into the ground. The elongate rods are then attached to the vertical members to provide strength and to stretch the screen panel taut. The portable beach cache of the second embodiment can be easily stored by disassembly and placing the horizontal support members along side the vertical members and then rolling the vertical and horizontal members up inside the screen. The rigid support members of the second embodiment may be disassembled to provide storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,909, issued to King et al., discusses a freestanding privacy screen which comprises a plurality of like panels shaped to be positioned in a side-by-side relationship. Each panel includes a frame on which an inner panel can be mounted, and hollow side members or uprights. A pair of hinge rods are positioned in the hollow uprights of the frame for axial rotation therein and have a first key member positioned adjacent opposite ends thereof. Panel connectors interconnect adjacent panels in a mutually vertically aligned relationship. Each panel connector has a two-part body construction inter-connected by a removable fastener to capture associated end portions of adjacent hinge rods therebetween. The connectors have second key members that mate with the first key members on the hinge rod ends, which rotationally interconnect adjacent panels in a mutually vertically aligned relationship. Each panel connector has a two-part body construction interconnected by a removable fastener to capture associated end portions of adjacent hinge rods therebetween. The connectors have second key members that mate with the first key members on the hinge rod ends, which rotationally interconnect adjacent hinge rods, such that when the privacy screen panels are pivoted, the hinge rods retain adjacent panels in their vertically aligned relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,700, issued to Chew, discloses an activities module which is positionable on a support surface such as the floor of a room to provide activity stations with horizontal work surfaces. The module includes an upright post member that has at least two vertical grooves. A flat panel has an opening sized to receive the post member. Each partition panel has an inner edge fitted into the groove, an outer edge, and a bottom edge that rests on the support surface. The partition panels each have a slot to receive the flat, horizontal panel, and fasteners secure the module together. A second, flat horizontal panel may similarly be mounted below the first flat panel, and a third flat, horizontal panel may provide a shelf or bench. Preferably, the first flat panel is circular, and the upright post is located centrally thereof; four partition panels are spaced around the center post to divide the module into four activity stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,391, issued to Tyner, relates to a panel for use as a space divider or for attachment to furniture. The panel has a molded polystyrene core encased in a plastic film layer which stabilizes the panel and allows the panel to be used as a tack board. A decorative outer cover is provided over the core and plastic layer to increase the aesthetic quality and versatility of the panel. Support plates are provided along the edges of the core underneath the plastic layer to increase the structural strength of the panel and to enable attachment of the panels to each other or to other furniture. Attachment rails are provided on the outside of the panel to protect the edges of the panel and enable a connector hinge to be attached to a panel for connecting them together. The panels may be used as a space divider can also have adjustment units to change the height of the space dividers and to stabilize the divider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,369, issued to Roberts, relates to a portable shower system which, when disassembled, is stored in its own suitcase-like base, enclosing all of the support, curtain, and hose structures of the invention and for transport. Further, the portable shower system is expandable to a full height, fully enclosed shower stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,893, issued to Neer, presents a decorative screen cover. And U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,034, issued to Logue, discusses a folding screen environment system having two or more interacting screens that have elements such as shelves, tables, desks, lamps, lights, beds, sinks, ranges or drawers stored within the appropriate screen, when not in use, and, in most instances, suspended from the appropriate screen or screens, when in use. The screens and most of the elements interrelate when in fully set up configuration. The screens and associated elements are stabilized in the set up configuration by interacting hinges, locks, and stabilization legs. The screens are also interconnected with conduits to permit utility, electrical, water and communications connections to be available at the appropriate screen. The system provides a quickly and easily set up and stored environment for use as a work, play, privacy or sleep area. Some of the elements are designed to be free when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,959, issued to Getschow, discloses a reusable, lightweight folding screen or partition composed of slim, shallow panels interconnected in edge-to-edge abutment by a plurality of elastic threads means. The elastic thread means are disposed within each panel and extend between adjacent panels through corresponding apertures in the contacting edge wall of neighboring panels. The elastic thread means are adapted to maintain the panels in abutment and to permit the screen to fold along its edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,789, issued to Melashenko et al., relates to a children's play structure including a frame having hinge structures that enable the structure to be arranged into a free-standing structure having a variety of adjustable positions. Interchangeable panels can be provided for removable attachment to the structure. At least one of the panels may include an article mounting sheet configured to receive articles such as drawings, photographs, and the like in one or more transparent pockets. The frame is easily assembled and is foldable into a compact structure when not in use. A hinge mount structure having two mounting posts facilitates assembly, disassembly, folding, and adjustable positioning, and affords structural stability to the free-standing play structure.
The British Patent (BR 2,199,743), granted to Rodger, shows a screen comprising a sheet of flexible fabric material folded over a rigid frame surrounding the sheet. And the British Patent (2,218,631), granted to Tierney, illustrates a folding screen display comprising two or more panel sections of uniform width connected by hinges formed from flexible bands. And finally, U.S. Design Pat. No. 333,706, issued to Hachkowski, illustrates a portable clothes changing booth.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.